As is known, a trimmable horizontal stabilizer is used to stabilize the attitude of an aircraft and to control it about its lateral axis. For this purpose the horizontal stabilizer is moved about an axis running parallel to the aircraft lateral axis (Y-axis), so that it can be trimmed an angle comprised in a predetermined range.
A conventional horizontal stabilizer is pivotally mounted on the rear fuselage of an aircraft for rotating about a lateral axis coupled to the rearward side of the horizontal stabilizer. The trimming is typically carried out by means of an actuator, usually called TSHA (initials of Trimmable Horizontal Stabilizer Actuator), such as that described in EP 1 426 290 A1, acting on the forward side of the horizontal stabilizer. The actuator is joined to the fuselage by means of a special fitting such as those described in US 2008/001029 and WO 2010049570 A2.
In most aircraft there is a cut out in resistant areas of the rear fuselage that serve to install the trimmable horizontal stabilizer but this arrangement has the disadvantage of weakening the rear fuselage.
Another disadvantage of conventional trimmable horizontal stabilizers is that they require a large space inside the fuselage.